Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remo_Williams:_The_Adventure_Begins Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins, also released as Remo: Unarmed and Dangerous, is a 1985 American action-adventure-thriller film directed by Guy Hamilton. The film featured Fred Ward, Joel Grey, Wilford Brimley and Kate Mulgrew. The character is based on The Destroyer pulp paperback series. The movie was the only adaptation featuring the character Remo Williams, and fared poorly in theaters. It received mixed reviews from critics, although it did earn Joel Grey a Golden Globe nomination. The film and a Remo Williams television pilothttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0236677/ both credited Dick Clark as executive producer. The film was supposed to be the first of a series based on The Destroyer series of novels. A significant setpiece within the film takes place at the Statue of Liberty, which was surrounded by scaffolding for its restoration during this period. Plot Sam Makin is a tough Brooklyn, New York City street cop and Vietnam-era Marine Corps veteran. He is unwillingly recruited as an assassin for a secret United States organization, CURE. The recruitment is through a bizarre method: his death is faked and he is given a new face and a new name. Rechristened "Remo Williams" (after the name and location of the manufacturer of the bedpan in Makin's hospital room), his face is surgically altered and he is trained to be a human killing machine by his aged, derisive and impassive Korean martial arts master Chiun. Though Remo's training is extremely rushed by Chiun's standards, Remo learns such skills as dodging bullets and running on water. Chiun teaches Remo the Korean martial art named "Sinanju". Remo's instruction is interrupted when he is sent by CURE to investigate a corrupt weapons procurement program within the US Army. Cast * Fred Ward as Samuel Edward "Sam" Makin/Remo Williams * Joel Grey as Chiun * Wilford Brimley as Harold Smith * J. A. Preston as Conn MacCleary * George Coe as General Scott Watson * Charles Cioffi as George Grove * Kate Mulgrew as Major Rayner Fleming * Michael Pataki as Jim Wilson * Reginald VelJohnson as Ambulance driver * Jon Polito as Zack * Gene LeBell as Red * Sebastian Ligarde as Pvt. Johnson * Tom McBride as Soap opera "Jim" * Suzanne Snyder as Soap opera "Nurse" * William Hickey as Coney Island Barker * Patrick Kilpatrick as Stone Production Ward claimed in the news magazines that he performed most of the stunts himself including the scene on the giant Ferris Wheel shot on Deno's Wonder Wheel located at Deno's Wonder Wheel Amusement Park at Coney Island, in Brooklyn. Screenwriter Wood claimed he wrote a climax with more action that was discarded for budgetary reasons.Shatterhand007.coù Filming For the Statue of Liberty scenes, a replica of the Statue's torso, head and arm was built in Mexico. The shots of the replica were intercut with footage shot at the real Statue of Liberty. Music The soundtrack features an instrumental score written by composer Craig Safan, released by Perseverance Records on CD on August 7, 2006 and later reissued by Intrada Records. However, the title song, Remo's Theme (What If), written and sung by Styx member Tommy Shaw, is not included on that album. Shaw released the song as a solo artist on his 1985 album What If. Release Box office Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins... opened on October 11, 1985 and earned $3,376,971 in its opening weekend, ranking #4 at the United States box office. By the end of its run, the film grossed $14,393,902 in the domestic box office. Critical reception The film received mixed responses from critics. Accolades The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Makeup at the 58th Academy Awards but lost to Mask. References External links * Category:1985 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1980s action thriller films Category:1980s adventure films Category:American action thriller films Category:American adventure films Category:American spy films Category:Films directed by Guy Hamilton Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Screenplays by Christopher Wood (writer) Category:Orion Pictures films Category:Action adventure films Category:Martial arts fantasy films Category:American martial arts films Category:1980s martial arts films Category:Films based on American novels קטגוריה:AMC